Mindless Self Indulgence
Mindless Self Indulgence (often identified using the abbreviation MSI) is an American musical group formed in New York in 1997. Their music has a mixed style including punk rock, alternative rock, electronica, techno, hip hop, and industrial. Due to the style of their music lacking a definite genre, they coined the term 'Industrial Jungle Pussy Punk' to describe their music, but later, they denounced the term. Their group name is derived from a solo album that frontman Jimmy Urine self-recorded in the mid-1990s. Biography The group was formed when Urine was joined by fellow musicians guitarist Steve, bassist Vanessa Y.T. (who was later replaced by Lyn-Z) and drummer Kitty. They have released five albums, two EPs, one live album, and one live DVD. Rather than signing traditional record contracts, the band has licensed most of their albums to record labels, retaining ownership of the music. The group maintains a devout fanbase, and has opened for many well-known acts such as Linkin Park, System of a Down, Korn, Sum 41, Insane Clo0wn Posse, and Rammstein. Notable bands who have opened for them include My Chemical Romance, The Dresden Dolls, Rasputina, mc chris, The Birthday Massacre, Tub Ring and Dog Fashion Disco. In January 2009, the band headlined the Kerrang! Relentless Energy Drink tour. In December 2010, they released a comic entitled Adventures Into Mindless Self Indulgence about various tour stories and significant moments of the band's career. The band released a remastered CD/DVD version of the band's first full length album, Tight, in 2011, called Tighter. It included bonus tracks and recordings from their early days. On October 25, 2012, the band announced their fifth album via a Kickstarter campaign. How I Learned to Stop Giving a Shit and Love Mindless Self Indulgence was released in May 2013, with the single "Fuck Machine" being released in January 2014. On January 20, 2014, MSI announced that they would be taking a hiatus from touring after the completion of their 2014 tour. Members Current members 'Jimmy Urine' Main artcle: Jimmy Urine Jimmy Urine (James Euringer) is the vocalist and programmer for Mindless Self Indulgence. He was born on September 7, 1969 in New York City. Prior to the band's start, Urine released a mostly industrial solo album called Mindless Self-Indulgence. Urine and Steve, Righ? have also released two albums as their side-project'' The Left Rights'' as of November 2010. Urine married Chantal Claret, lead singer of the band Morningwood, on January 18, 2008. Together they run a clothing company called 'Tour Crush'. 'Steve, Righ?' Main artcle: Steve, Righ? Steve, Righ? (Steven Montano) plays guitar in Mindless Self Indulgence. He was born on February 24th. He began using the name "Steve, Righ?" after someone approached him at a show and said "You're Steve, righ?...". Rob Kleiner of the band Tub Ring filled in for Steve briefly while he was hospitalized from late 2004 to early 2005 due to a hip injury. He has had two surgeries on his hip, the first one unsuccessful. Steve has also co-written a handful of songs with Jimmy Urine, such as "Dicks Are for My Friends" and "Seven-Eleven", among others. With Mindless Self Indulgence, he wrote the last two songs on the album Frankenstein Girls Will Seem Strangely Sexy: "Whipstickagostop" and "Z", both of which he performs the lead vocals on, and the bonus track "JX-47" from the album Tight, in which he performs lead vocals and plays guitar. In May, 2009 Steve's wife Lucinda, a make-up artist and beautician from Wolverhampton (UK), gave birth to their daughter Violet Montano. Steve, Righ? also performed vocals to the tracks "Look Alive, Sunshine", "Jet-Star and the Kobra Kid/Traffic Report" and "Goodnite, Dr. Death" on My Chemical Romance's fourth album, Danger Days: The True Lives of the Fabulous Killjoys, under the persona "Dr. Death Defying". 'Lyn-Z' Main artcle: Lyn-Z Lyn-Z (Lindsey Ann Way née Ballato) is the bassist for Mindless Self Indulgence. Born in Dunoon, Scotland on May 21, 1976 , she moved to Ledyard, Connecticut at the age of 5. She left home at age 17 and moved to Brooklyn, New York where she attended the Pratt Institute to study Fine Art & Illustration. She then worked as a window display artist and assisted painter Ron English in New York City. Her artwork has since been featured in CBGB's 32nd Anniversary Art Show entitled 'Hung', and 'Draw': a travelling group show. She was in a punk Dolly Parton cover band entitled "Beg Yer Parton" before joining MSI. LynZ replaced MSI's original bassist, Vanessa YT, after the release of Frankenstein Girls Will Seem Strangely Sexy. On September 3, 2007 after a concert in Colorado, she married Gerard Way of My Chemical Romance. The pair were married backstage following the final date of Linkin Park's Projekt Revolution tour. A member of Live Nation's touring staff who happened to be an ordained minister, performed the low-key ceremony. LynZ and her husband currently live in Los Angeles, California. Their daughter, Bandit Lee Way, was born in Los Angeles, California, on May 27, 2009. On November 13, 2010, she presented her artwork collectively entitled 'HUSH' at the Dark Dark Science Gallery in a joint exhibit called 'Smile Even If It Hurts' with friend and fellow artist Jessicka. On December 11, 2010, her website LindseyWay.com launched featuring a gallery of her artwork. She also recently contributed a piece to the South Park 15th Anniversary Art Exhibition at Opera Gallery New York. 'Kitty' Main artcle: Kitty Kitty (Jennifer Dunn) is the drummer in Mindless Self Indulgence. She plays an acoustic drum kit (In 'Evening Wear' the steel drums) which is augmented by backing tracks consisting of sampled "loops" for the live show. Originally brought on as a temporary member, she was later promoted to permanent member. According to an interview in July 2008, Kitty dropped playing drums for years because of a misunderstanding in middle school that resulted in the purchase of her drum kit; unbeknownst to her. It wasn't until years later, when offered a chance to play with MSI, that she picked up the sticks again and played with a borrowed drum kit; when returning the borrowed kit the owner let her keep it. Former members 'Markus Euringer' Main artcle: Markus Euringer 'Vanessa YT' Main artcle: Vanessa YT Discography Albums Minialbums/EPs *''Despierta Los Niños'' (2003) *''Another Mindless Rip Off'' (2006) *''<3'' (2010) Live albums *''Alienating Our Audience'' (2002) Demos *''Mindless Self-Indulgence'' (1995) *''Crappy Little Demo'' (1997) *''Thank God Demo'' (2002) Singles *''Do Unto Others (Part II) / Bed Of Roses'' (1995) *''Bring The Pain - Tornado (DJ Only Radio Promo)'' (1999) *''Bring The Pain / Panty Shot ‎(Cass, Single, Promo)'' (1999) *''Bring The Pain / Tight ‎(Cass, Single, Promo)'' (1999) *''Bitches / Molly'' (1999) *''Planet Of The Apes ‎(CD, Single, Ltd, Promo)'' (2002) *''Straight To Video: The Remixes'' (2006) *''Shut Me Up: The Remixes + 3'' (2006) Category:Mindless Self Indulgence Wiki